The King's Empire
Members The original memebers included Scar, Kronk, Big Bad Wolf, Lincoln Loud, Thomas, Negaduck, and DaddyoFive with TJ Kirk, Danny, Black Hat and Lazlo being members at one point. Creation The King's Empire was created by Scar and the rest of the REBOOT REALITY Season 1 rookies in attempt to get them signed with Cartoon Crossover Survivor. The group would attack Danny Phantom and Black Hat in a Cartoon Crossover World Title match. The group would then attack Darwin, the ring announcer Professor Oak and REBOOT REALITY Host Mr. Ratburn getting Negaduck suspended as well as destroying the ring equipment. Scar demanded contracts for his Empire as Carnage GM Mickey Mouse rejected the demand and fired Scar. Later that night during Dr. Viper vs JackSepticEye vs Danny vs Dukey Test, The King's Empire attacked Mickey Mouse in the back. Daniel Coyote removed the injured Mickey Mouse as GM. Daniel appointed a new anonymous GM who reinstated Scar and his Cartoon Crossover Survivor Championship opportunity that was stripped by Mickey Mouse and gave The King's Empire contracts. The anonymous GM stated if a member of The King's Empire attacked the rest of the roster, they'd have their contract terminated and if the roster attacked The King's Empire they'd be suspended. Feud with Danny The anonymous GM demanded Danny and Scar. Danny refused and attempted to attack Scar resulting in a brawl between The King's Empire and the Carnage roster. After refusing to stop attacking Thomas, the anonymous GM put Danny in a 7-on-1 handicap match leading to Danny attacking Thomas more putting him out of the match turning it into a 6-on-1 in which The King's Empire would win. At the next pay-per-view The King's Empire interfered in a Steel Cage match between JackSepticEye and Danny in which JackSepticEye won. The King's Empire attacked Dukey Test and Squidward, before asking Danny to join them. Danny refused and said he'd face them at the next pay-per-view alongside Derrick Blackman, Dukey Test, Johnny 13, Squidward, Foxler, and Mickey Mouse. The King's Empire attacked Foxler on August 2nd of Carnage. Negaduck took Foxler's place due to injury. The King's Empire was defeated by Derrick Blackman, Dukey Test, Johnny 13, Squidward, Negaduck, Mickey Mouse, and Danny after Daniel eliminated Big Bad Wolf and Scar in the end at the pay-per-view. The next week Thomas lost to Danny. The King's Empire attacked Thomas and exiled from him the group. August 10th, 2010 saw DaddyoFive injuring his ankle tagging with Kronk. October 3rd, 2010 saw Scar facing Danny and if Scar won Danny would join The King's Empire but on the flip-side if Danny won or any member of The King's Empire interfered the group would be forced to disband. Due to interference from TJ Kirk and Lazlo who would join the group on the 25th, Scar would be able to defeat Danny. At the next pay-per-view, The King's Empire defeated Phillip DeFranco and Katz for the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Tag Team Titles. The next week, The King's Empire was defeated by Grim, Toffee, Dukey Test, Richard Watterson, and Marco. On November 12th, Kronk defeated Dukey Test in a lumberjack match due to interference by Toffee to keep his spot in the King's Empire. Dr. Viper defeated Scar for the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Title. Danny was fired from Cartoon Crossover Survivor. Danny would attack The King's Empire costing them the titles to Jeffy and Volk/Wolf until they rehired him. Scar rehired Danny and they fought at the next pay-per-view with Danny winning. Black Hat's management Former House Party winner Black Hat would take over the group after Scar lost to Dr. Viper and Danny in a Steel Cage Triple Threat. TJ Kirk, Kronk, and Lazlo were the only members under Black Hat at this time as Scar, Lincoln, and Splinter left. January 17th, 2011 saw Genos join Black Hat. The group would compete in the Royal Rumble with nobody on the team winning it. The group interfered in Masters vs Dr. Viper for the Cartoon Crossover Survivor World Title. TJ Kirk and Lazlo failed to win the Cartoon Crossover Tag Team Titles from Jeffy and Volk/Wolf. Dr. Viper would then injure TJ Kirk with a punt kick. January 31st saw Genos, Kronk, and Lazlo cost Dr. Viper the Cartoon Crossover Survivor World Title against Vlad Masters again. Dr. Viper defeated Black Hat at the next pay-per-view. Thanks to Marco, Lazlo and Kronk defeated Richard Watterson and Toffee for the Cartoon Crossover Survivor Tag Team Titles. Collapse Genos would be injured over the weekend being announced on June 21st, 2011. Black Hat disrespectfully reminded Bugs Bunny that his contract ended at the pay-per-view. Black Hat defeated Danny for the Cartoon Crossover Survivor World Title before being released meaning the team had won the Cartoon Crossover Survivor World Title on the last day of their existence. Accomplishments Rookie of the Year- Kronk Cartoon Crossover Survivor World Title - Black Hat Cartoon Crossover Survivor Tag Team Titles- Danny and Kronk, Lincoln and Big Bad Wolf, and Kronk and Lazlo. Category:Team